For establishing between two target devices a wireless connection that complies with a Wi-Fi® (Wi-Fi® is a registered certification mark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.) protocol, for example, a Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ (Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ is a trademark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.) (“WPS”) may be used. For example, in response to receipt of a connection request from a first target device, a second target device displays a standby screen for waiting for input of a user operation (e.g., a push button operation). In response to acceptance of the user operation while the standby screen is displayed on the second target device, the first and second target devices execute communication using the WPS, i.e., the first and second target devices exchange therebetween wireless setup information for establishing a wireless connection, thereby establishing therebetween a wireless connection that complies with the Wi-Fi® protocol. As described above, the user may be allowed to establish a wireless connection between two target devices by such a simple operation, e.g., a push button operation.
In another example, for establishing between two target devices a wireless connection that complies with the Wi-Fi® protocol, in response to execution of short range wireless communication such as Near Field Communication (“NFC”) between two target devices, these devices execute communication using the WPS to establish therebetween a wireless connection that complies with the Wi-Fi® protocol. Such techniques for establishing a wireless connection that complies with the Wi-Fi® protocol are specified in the “Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Technical Specification Version 1.5” created by the Wi-Fi Alliance in 2014.